concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Who Concerts 1960s
1962 September 1, 1962 Town Hall, Acton, ENG 1963 January 11, 1963 Ealing Fox And Goose Hotel, London, ENG November 30, 1963 Railway Hotel, Greenford, ENG December 22, 1963 St. Mary's Hall, Putney, ENG 1964 January 3, 1964 Glenlyn Ballroom, Forest Hill, ENG July 26, 1964 Acton White Hart, London, ENG July 31, 1964 Goldhawk Social Club, London, ENG 01-08-1964: Watford, Trade Union Hall 02-08-1964: Brighton, Hippodrome Theatre 06-08-1964: Southall, White Hart 08-08-1964: Whetstone, All Saints Hall 09-08-1964: Brighton, Hippodrome Theatre 12-08-1964: South Oxhey, Labour Hall 15-08-1964: London, Riverboat Shuffle 16-08-1964: Blackpool, Opera House 21-08-1964: Luton, Majestic Ballroom 22-08-1964: Watford, Trade Union Hall 23-08-1964: Brighton, Hippodrome Theatre 30-08-1964: Blackpool, Queen's Theatre September 2, 1964 Scene Club, London, ENG October 11, 1964 Wolsey Hall, Cheshunt, ENG October 19, 1964 Wolsey Hall, Cheshunt, ENG November 22, 1964 Goldhawk Social Club, London, ENG November 24, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG November 25, 1964 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG November 27, 1964 Railway Arms, Neasden, ENG December 1, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG December 8, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG December 15, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG December 22, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG December 29, 1964 Marquee, London, ENG 1965 January 5, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG January 12, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 13-01-1965: Cheshunt, Wolsey Hall January 19, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 23-01-1965: Tottenham, Club Noreik January 26, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG March 2, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG March 9, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 13-03-1965: Tottenham, Club Noreik 14-03-1965: Wembley, Starlight Ballroom March 16, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 18-03-1965: Crawley, Civic Hall 20-03-1965: London, Goldhawk Social Club 21-03-1965: Watford, Trade Union Hall 22-03-1965: Warrington, Parr Hall March 23, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 24-03-1965: London, Ealing Club 25-03-1965: Edmonton, Cooksferry Inn 26-03-1965: Harrow, Railway Hotel 27-03-1965: Bishope, Stortford Rhodes Centre 28-03-1965: Birmingham, Ritz And Cavern Club March 30, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 01-04-1965: Wembley, Town Hall 02-04-1965: Loughton, 03-04-1965: London, College of Printing 04-04-1965: Newbury, Plaza 05-04-1965: Hendon, Lakeside April 6, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 07-04-1965: Hemel Hempstead, Dacorum College 08-04-1965: Reading, Olympia 09-04-1965: Altrincham, Stamford Hall 10-04-1965: London, The Cavern April 13, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 14-04-1965: Leicester, Il Rondo 16-04-1965: London, Goldhawk Social Club 17-04-1965: Brighton, Florida 18-04-1965: Crawley, Civic Hall 19-04-1965: Hayes, Botwell House April 20, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 22-04-1965: Southampton, Waterfront Club 23-04-1965: Manchester, Oasis Club 24-04-1965: Tottenham, Club Noreik 24-04-1965: Borehamwood, Lynx Club 25-04-1965: Watford, Trade Union Hall 26-04-1965: Bridgewater, Town Hall April 27, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 28-04-1965: Bromley, Court Hotel 30-04-1965: Trowbridge, Town Hall 01-05-1965: Leicester, 02-05-1965: Nottingham, 03-05-1965: Newcastle, Majestic 05-05-1965: Perth, 06-05-1965: Elgin, 07-05-1965: Kirkcaldy, May 11, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 12-05-1965: Bury, 13-05-1965: Barrow-in-Furness, 14-05-1965: Dunstable, Civic Hall 15-05-1965: Chippenham, Neald Hall 16-05-1965: Stratford, Town Hall 17-05-1965: Bath, May 18, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 19-05-1965: Bristol, 20-05-1965: Kidderminster, 21-05-1965: Guildford, Ricky Tick Club 22-05-1965: Rawtenstall, 24-05-1965: Reading, Majestic May 25, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 27-05-1965: Worthing, 28-05-1965: Windsor, Ricky Tick 29-05-1965: Buxton, 30-05-1965: Sheffield, Mojo 02-06-1965: Paris, Le Club des Rockers 03-06-1965: Paris, L'Olympia 04-06-1965: Stoke-on-trent, Trentham Gardens 06-06-1965: London, St. Joseph's Hall June 7, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 08-06-1965: Wallington, Public Hall 09-06-1965: Leicester, Ronda Ballroom 12-06-1965: Dudley, Town Hall 13-06-1965: Stockport, Manor Lounge Club 16-06-1965: Stourbridge, Town Hall 17-06-1965: Stevenage, Bowes Lyon House 18-06-1965: Morecambe, Floral Hall 19-06-1965: Uxbridge, Cowley, The British Legion Ex - Services Club 26-06-1965: High Wycombe, Town Hall 26-06-1965: Tottenham, Club Noreik 07-07-1965: London, Manor House 10-07-1965: Ventnor, Winter Gardens 11-07-1965: Southsea, Portsmouth, Savoy Ballroom, South Parade 11-07-1965: Hinkley, St. George's Ballroom 15-07-1965: Cheltenham, Athletics Ground 17-07-1965: Torquay, Town Hall 28-07-1965: Pontiac, Club Putney 30-07-1965: London, Fender Club 03-08-1965: London, St. Joseph's Hall 04-08-1965: Hastings, The Witch Doctor Club 06-08-1965: London, Richmond Athletic Ground 11-08-1965: Cheltenham Gloucestershire, The Blue Moon 13-08-1965: Morecambe, Marine Ballroom on Central Pier 20-08-1965: Bournemouth, Pavilion August 27, 1965 Rang-A-Tang Club, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by The Impacts) 29-08-1965: Sheffield, Mojo 03-09-1965: Dunstable, California Ballroom 04-09-1965: Bridlington, Spa Royal Hall 09-09-1965: Farnborough, Town Hall 10-09-1965: Aylesbury, Borough Assembly Hall 11-09-1965: Nelson, Imperial Ballroom 17-09-1965: Grimsby, Gaiety Ballroom 18-09-1965: Grantham, Drill Hall 19-09-1965: Southsea, Portsmouth, Savoy Ballroom, South Parade 21-09-1965: The Hague, De Marathon 25-09-1965: Copenhagen, K. B. Hallen 25-09-1965: Elsinore, Folkets Hus September 26, 1965 Hallen, Aarhus, DEN 26-09-1965: Aalborg, Fredrikstorv 06-10-1965: Cowdenbeath, Palais de Danse 08-10-1965: Perth, City Hall 09-10-1965: Carlisle, Cumberland, Market Hall 10-10-1965: Gothenburg, Cirkus Lorensbergsparken 10-10-1965: Stockholm, Johanneshov 10-10-1965: Gothenburg, Cirkus Lorensbergsparken 11-10-1965: Warrington, Parr Hall 14-10-1965: Camborne, Skating Rink 15-10-1965: Hereford, Hillside Ballroom 16-10-1965: Scunthorpe, The Baths Hall 22-10-1965: Milford Haven, Pill Social Centre 23-10-1965: Bishope, Stortford Rhodes Centre 24-10-1965: Slough, Carlton Ballroom 25-10-1965: Watford, Trade Union Hall 28-10-1965: Swindon, Locarno Ballroom 29-10-1965: Wembley, Starlight Ballroom 30-10-1965: Manchester, University 31-10-1965: Liverpool, Cavern Club 01-11-1965: Ipswich, Baths Hall (Bluesville Club) November 2, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 03-11-1965: Stevenage, Locarno Ballroom 06-11-1965: Hinkley, St. George's Ballroom 07-11-1965: Sheffield, Mojo November 9, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 13-11-1965: Paris, La Locomotive Club 15-11-1965: Bath, Pavillion 16-11-1965: Malvern, Winter Gardens 17-11-1965: Stepney, Queen Mary College 19-11-1965: London, Wembley Pool 20-11-1965: Brighton, Florida 23-11-1965: Cambridge, Dorothy Ballroom 24-11-1965: Stourbridge, Town Hall 25-11-1965: London, Goldhawk Social Club 26-11-1965: Wimbledon, Palais 27-11-1965: London, School of Economics 28-11-1965: Manchester, Oasis Club November 30, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG 01-12-1965: Cheshunt, Wolsey Hall 04-12-1965: Chelmsford, Corn Exchange 05-12-1965: Edgware, The White Lion Hotel 06-12-1965: Eltham Baths, Eltham Hill 08-12-1965: Bristol, Corn Exchange 09-12-1965: Plymouth, Guildhall 11-12-1965: Southampton, University of Southampton 12-12-1965: Brighton, The Barn Club 13-12-1965: Norwich, Federation Club 15-12-1965: Swansea, University College 16-12-1965: Kidderminster, Town Hall 17-12-1965: Windsor, Ricky Tick 18-12-1965: Portsmouth, The Birdcage Club 19-12-1965: Guildford, Ricky Tick Club December 21, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG 24-12-1965: Hastings, Hastings Pier Ballroom 1966 01-01-1966: Watford, Trade Union Hall 02-01-1966: Hassocks, Downs Hotel Ultra Club 07-01-1966: Middlesbrough, Mister McCoy's Club 08-01-1966: Manchester, Jigsaw Club 09-01-1966: Carlisle, Cosmopolitan Club 13-01-1966: Solihull, Community Centre 13-01-1966: Swansea, Top Rank 14-01-1966: Pontypridd, Municipal Hall 15-01-1966: Stratford, The Two Puddings Hotel 15-01-1966: Hackney, In Crowd 22-01-1966: Smethwick, Baths 23-01-1966: Warrington, Coop Hall 26-01-1966: Stevenage, Locarno Ballroom 28-01-1966: Birmingham, University 31-01-1966: Cwmbran, Eva Community College Wales 01-02-1966: Nelson, Imperial Ballroom 04-02-1966: Finsbury Park, Astoria Cinema 05-02-1966: Southend, Odeon Cinema 06-02-1966: Liverpool, Empire 11-02-1966: Wimbledon, Palais 12-02-1966: Margate, Dreamland Ballroom 13-02-1966: Solihull, Community Centre 14-02-1966: Liverpool, University 15-02-1966: Sheffield, Esquire Club 17-02-1966: Newcastle-on-Tyne, Club A Go Go 18-02-1966: Galashiels, Volunteer Hall 19-02-1966: Northwich, Memorial Hall 20-02-1966: Manchester, Oasis Club 25-02-1966: Wellington, Majestic Ballroom 26-02-1966: Boston, Starlight Room 28-02-1966: London, Eltham Bath 02-03-1966: Cheshunt, Wolsey Hall 03-03-1966: Chesterfield, Victoria Ballroom 04-03-1966: Pontypool, British Nylon Spinners Club 05-03-1966: March, Marcam Hall 09-03-1966: Farnborough, Town Hall 10-03-1966: Brixton, Ramjam Club 11-03-1966: London, The Cavern 12-03-1966: Portsmouth, The Birdcage Club 13-03-1966: Greenford, Starlite Ballroom 18-03-1966: Basildon, Locarno Ballroom 19-03-1966: Stoke On Trent, Kings Hall 23-03-1966: Great Yarmouth, Tower Ballroom 24-03-1966: Crawley, Starlite Ballroom 25-03-1966: Hertford, Corn Exchange 26-03-1966: Hinkley, St. George's Ballroom 27-03-1966: Morecambe, Marine Ballroom on Central Pier 02-04-1966: Paris, La Locomotive Club 04-04-1966: Reading, Top Rank 08-04-1966: Leeds, Queens Hall 09-04-1966: Buxton, Pavilion Gardens Ballroom Package Tour with The Who, Spencer Davis Group, The New Merseys, Jimmy Cliff & The Sound System, Mike Sarne, Paul Dean & The Soul Savages, Hamilton & Fruit Eating Bears April 14, 1966 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 15, 1966 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) April 16, 1966 Odeon, Watford, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 17, 1966 Regal Theatre, Edmonton, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 19, 1966 Town Hall, Walsall, ENG (Not part of Package Tour) April 21, 1966 Locarno Ballroom, Stevenage, ENG (Not part of Package Tour) April 22, 1966 Gaumont, Derby, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 23, 1966 Odeon, Rochester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) April 24, 1966 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) April 25, 1966 Pavillion, Bath, ENG (End of Package Tour) April 26, 1966 Lynx Club, Borehamwood, ENG April 28, 1966 The Witchdoctor, Catford, ENG April 29, 1966 Tiles Club, London, ENG April 30, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG May 1, 1966 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert) 02-05-1966: Bath, Pavillion 04-05-1966: Stourbridge, Town Hall 05-05-1966: Kidderminster, Town Hall 06-05-1966: Lisburn, Top Hat Ballroom 07-05-1966: Dublin, National Boxing Stadium 08-05-1966: Cork, Arcadia Ballroom 11-05-1966: Bristol, Corn Exchange 12-05-1966: Worthing, Pavilion Ballroom 13-05-1966: Wimbledon, Palais 14-05-1966: Bury, Palais 20-05-1966: Newbury, Ricky Tick Club 21-05-1966: Southport, Floral Hall 23-05-1966: Blackburn, Locarno Ballroom 26-05-1966: Ashton-Under-Lyne, Locarno 27-05-1966: Leicester, Granby Halls 28-05-1966: Blackpool, South Pier 29-05-1966: Morecambe, Winter Gardens 30-05-1966: Lincoln, Sincil Bank 02-06-1966: Stockholm, Gröna Lund 03-06-1966: Uppsala, Liljekonvaljeholmen 03-06-1966: Kungsör, Kungsparken 04-06-1966: Sandviken, Högbo Bruk 04-06-1966: Söderhamn, Berget 05-06-1966: Nyköping, Träffen 05-06-1966: Örebro, Idrottshuset 06-06-1966: Helsinki, Kaivopuisto 07-06-1966: Odense, Fyens Forum 07-06-1966: Copenhagen, Hit House 16-06-1966: Hull, University 17-06-1966: Perth, City Hall 18-06-1966: Carlisle, Cumberland, Market Hall 20-06-1966: Birmingham, Gaytower Ballroom 21-06-1966: Malvern, Winter Gardens 23-06-1966: Leeds, University 25-06-1966: Chichester, College Of Further Education 26-06-1966: Great Yarmouth, Brittania Pier 04-07-1966: Ramsgate, Marine Ballroom 07-07-1966: Streatham, Locarno 08-07-1966: Cardiff, Top Rank 09-07-1966: Westminster, Technical College 14-07-1966: Yeovil, Liberal Hall 15-07-1966: Greenford, Starlite Ballroom 16-07-1966: Barnsley, Civic Hall 21-07-1966: Bristol, Locarno Ballroom 22-07-1966: Morecambe, Marine Ballroom on Central Pier 23-07-1966: Bridlington, Spa Royal Hall 25-07-1966: Wolverhampton, Queen's Ballroom 27-07-1966: Pool, Flamingo Club 28-07-1966: Barnstaple, Queen's Hall 29-07-1966: London, Tiles Club 30-07-1966: Windsor, Racecourse Ballonn Meadow 18-08-1966: Isle Of Man, Douglas Palace 20-08-1966: Torquay, Town Hall 21-08-1966: Hastings, Hastings Pier Ballroom 23-08-1966: Nottingham, Sherwood Rooms 24-08-1966: Purley, Orchid Ballroom 25-08-1966: Margate, Dreamland Ballroom 26-08-1966: Harrogate, Royal Hall 29-08-1966: Hassocks, Downs Hotel Ultra Club 01-09-1966: Coventry, Locarno 02-09-1966: Basildon, Locarno Ballroom 03-09-1966: Grantham, Drill Hall 06-09-1966: Ilford, Palais 07-09-1966: Stevenage, Locarno Ballroom 09-09-1966: Felixstowe, Pier Pavillion 10-09-1966: Bedford, Corn Exchange 11-09-1966: Hassocks, Downs Hotel Ultra Club 15-09-1966: Hanley, Gaumont Theatre 16-09-1966: Derby, Odeon 01-10-1966: Nelson, Imperial Ballroom 10-10-1966: Bath, Pavillion 14-10-1966: Leeds, Queens Hall 15-10-1966: Chelmsford, Corn Exchange 16-10-1966: Greenford, Starlite Ballroom 20-10-1966: Copenhagen, Herlev Hallen 21-10-1966: Gothenburg, Lisebergs Konserthall 22-10-1966: Simrishamn, Gislövs Stjärna 22-10-1966: Höör, Jägersbo-Höör 23-10-1966: Malmö, MFF Stadion 23-10-1966: Odense, Fyens Forum 24-10-1966: Halmstad, Folkparken 25-10-1966: Stockholm, Club Nalen 28-10-1966: Lyon, Palais d'Hiver de Lyon 30-10-1966: Berlin, Sportpalast 05-11-1966: Saarbrücken, Messehalle 10 06-11-1966: Cologne, Kongreßhalle, Messehalle 8 07-11-1966: Düsseldorf, Rheinhalle 17-11-1966: Glasgow, Locarno 18-11-1966: Perth, City Hall 19-11-1966: Carlisle, Cumberland, Market Hall 24-11-1966: Worthing, Pavilion Ballroom 26-11-1966: Bridlington, Spa Royal Hall 29-11-1966: Malvern, Winter Gardens 10-12-1966: Sunderland, Odeon December 21, 1966 Upper Cut, London, ENG December 31, 1966 Roundhouse, London, ENG 1967 06-01-1967: Morecambe, Marine Ballroom on Central Pier 18-01-1967: Purley, Orchid Ballroom 21-01-1967: Leeds, University 25-01-1967: Hadleigh, Kingsway Theatre 26-01-1967: Bristol, Locarno Ballroom 28-01-1967: Folkestone, Tofts January 29, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Jimi Hendrix) 31-01-1967: Ilford, Palais 02-02-1967: Coventry, Locarno 10-02-1967: Grimsby, Mecca 12-02-1967: Greenford, Starlite Ballroom 20-02-1967: Cardiff, 23-02-1967: Torino, Palasport 24-02-1967: Bologna, Palsport 25-02-1967: Milan, Palalido 26-02-1967: Rome, Palaeur 26-02-1967: Rome, Piper Club 02-03-1967: London, Marquee Club 04-03-1967: Dunstable, California Ballroom 10-03-1967: Swansea, Top Rank 11-03-1967: Stoke, Kings Hall 13-03-1967: Leicester, Granby Halls 17-03-1967: Exeter, 18-03-1967: Plymouth, 25-03-1967: New York, NY, RKO 58th Street Theatre 08-04-1967: Nuremberg, Meistersingerhalle 09-04-1967: Wuppertal, Thalia Theater 10-04-1967: Herford, Jaguar Club 11-04-1967: Düsseldorf, Rheinhalle 12-04-1967: Ludwigshafen, Friedrich Ebert Halle 13-04-1967: Munich, Circus Krone 14-04-1967: Münster, Halle Münsterland 15-04-1967: Siegen, Siegerlandhalle 15-04-1967: Wiesbaden, Rhein Main Halle 16-04-1967: Ulm, Donauhalle 16-04-1967: Ravenburg, Oberschwabenhalle 17-04-1967: Offenburg, Oberrheinhalle April 19, 1967 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER 21-04-1967: Brighton, Dome 24-04-1967: Bath, Pavillion 25-04-1967: High Wycombe, Town Hall 01-05-1967: Helsinki, Ice Hockey Arena 02-05-1967: Oslo, Njårdhallen 03-05-1967: Gothenburg, Cirkus Lorensbergsparken 04-05-1967: Jönköpping, Rigoletto 04-05-1967: Norrköpping, Mässhallen 05-05-1967: Eskilstuna, Sporthallen 06-05-1967: Stockholm, Kungliga Tennishallen 07-05-1967: Malmö, MFF Stadion 07-05-1967: Kristianstad, Sommarlust 11-05-1967: Belfast, 13-05-1967: Bognor, Shoreline Hotel 18-05-1967: Bristol, Locarno Ballroom 20-05-1967: Woluwe, Woluwe Festival 27-05-1967: Oxford, Pembroke College 01-06-1967: Paris, 14-06-1967: Ann Arbor, MI, Fifth Dimension Club 15-06-1967: Arlington Heights, IL, The Cellar June 16-17, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Loading Zone) 18-06-1967: Monterey, CA, Monterey County Fairground 07-07-1967: Lido Beach, NY, Malibu Beach and Shore Club July 8, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (supporting Blues Project, with Richie Havens) 13-07-1967: Calgary, 14-07-1967: Portland, OR, Memorial Coliseum 15-07-1967: Seattle, WA, Seattle Center Coliseum 17-07-1967: Vancouver, BC, Agrodome 21-07-1967: Edmonton, 23-07-1967: Dallas, TX, Memorial Auditorium 26-07-1967: Fort William, 01-08-1967: Jackson, MS, Mississippi State Coliseum 05-08-1967: Chicago, IL, International Amphitheater 08-08-1967: Boston, MA, Garden 09-08-1967: Toronto, ON, Gardens 11-08-1967: Baltimore, MD, Civic Center 12-08-1967: Asbury Park, NJ, Convention Hall August 13, 1967 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (supporting Herman's Hermits) 17-08-1967: Chattanooga, TN, Soldiers and Sailors Memorial Auditorium 20-08-1967: Fargo, ND, 22-08-1967: Winnipeg, Arena 23-08-1967: Flint, MI, Atwood Stadium 24-08-1967: Philadelphia, Civic Center 25-08-1967: St. Louis, MO, Kiel Opera House 29-08-1967: Atlanta, GA, Municipal Auditorium 30-08-1967: Rochester, NY, War Memorial Auditorium 08-09-1967: Anaheim, CA, Anaheim Convention Center 09-09-1967: Honolulu, HI, International Center Arena 08-10-1967: Dunfermline, Kinema Ballroom October 22, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG 28-10-1967: Sheffield, City Hall 29-10-1967: Coventry, Theatre 30-10-1967: Newcastle, City Hall 01-11-1967: Liverpool, Empire 03-11-1967: Kingston, Granada 04-11-1967: Walthhamstow, Granada 05-11-1967: Nottingham, Royal Theatre 06-11-1967: Birmingham, Town Hall 08-11-1967: Kettering, Granada 10-11-1967: Slough, Adelphi Cinema 17-11-1967: Overland Park, KS, Shawnee Mission South 18-11-1967: San Francisco, CA, Cow Palace 19-11-1967: Los Angeles, CA, Hollywood Bowl 21-11-1967: Fargo, ND, City Auditorium 22-11-1967: Detroit, MI, Southfield High School 23-11-1967: Muncie, IN, Lions Fair Grounds "The New Barn" 24-11-1967: Ft. Wayne, Swinging Gate Teen Club 25-11-1967: New York, NY, Village Theatre 29-11-1967: Scotch Plains, NJ, Union Catholic High School 01-12-1967: New York, Long Island, December 22, 1967 Kensington Olympia, London, ENG (Cancelled - Christmas on Earth Continued) 31-12-1967: London, Upper Cut 1968 08-01-1968: Bristol, Silver Blades Ice Rink The Who, The Small Faces & Paul Jones Australian Tour 1968 January 20, 1968 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS January 22-23, 1968 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS January 25-26, 1968 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS January 27, 1968 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS January 29, 1968 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ January 31, 1968 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ 10-02-1968: Colchester, University 11-02-1968: Crawley, Starlite Ballroom 16-02-1968: Sheffield, University 17-02-1968: Manchester, College of Technology 21-02-1968: San Jose, CA, Civic Auditorium February 22, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cannonball Adderly & Vagrants) February 23-24, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cannonball Adderly & Vagrants) 01-03-1968: Vancouver, BC, Agrodome 02-03-1968: Edmonton, 08-03-1968: St. Paul, MN, 09-03-1968: Detroit, MI, Grande Ballroom 10-03-1968: Peoria, IL, Bradley Field House 15-03-1968: San Antonio, TX, 16-03-1968: Beaumont, TX, 17-03-1968: Houston, TX, 22-03-1968: Tampa, FL, 23-03-1968: Fort Lauderdale, FL, 24-03-1968: Orlando, FL, 29-03-1968: Madison, NJ, Drew University 30-03-1968: Westbury, NY, Westbury Music Fair 31-03-1968: Washington, D.C., Constitution Hall 03-04-1968: Vancouver, BC, Fillmore Auditorium April 5-6, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Buddy Guy & Free Spitits) (poss 4th) April 7, 1968 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON (supported by The Troggs, MC5 & Raja) 23-04-1968: London, Marquee Club 29-04-1968: Watford, Top Rank Suite 03-05-1968: Hull, University 24-05-1968: London, University (TCU) St John Street 21-06-1968: Durham, Durham University June 28-29, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Fleetwood Mac & The Crazy World of Arthur Brown) 04-07-1968 Stampede, Calgary, AB 08-07-1968 Sacramento, CA, 12-07-1968: Detroit, MI, Grande Ballroom 14-07-1968: Cleveland, OH, Musiccarnival 15-07-1968: Kingston, ON, Memorial Centre 18-07-1968: Rhode Island, Auditorium 20-07-1968: Dome, Virginia Beach, VA July 24, 1968 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Philadelphia Music Festival, supported by The Troggs, Mandala, Pink Floyd & Friends of The Family) 28-07-1968 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN 29-07-1968 Tamarack Lodge, Ellenville, 31-07-1968 The New Place, Algonquin, IL August 1, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL August 2, 1968 Singer Bowl, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (The New York Rock Festival) August 3, 1968 Majestic, Lake Geneva, WI August 5, 1968 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL August 6, 1968 Music Hall Theatre, Boston, MA (supported by Ill Wind) August 7, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY August 9, 1968 Illinois State Fair, Springfield, IL August 10, 1968 Jaguar Club, Saint Charles, August 13-15, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton, Magic Sam) August 16, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) August 17, 1968 Municipal Stadium, Phoenix, AZ August 18, 1968 Kelker Junction Night Club, Colorado Springs, CO August 22, 1968 Municipal Auditorium Music Hall, Kansas City, MO August 23-24, 1968 Wedgewood Village Amusement Park, Oklahoma City, OK August 27, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA August 28, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA October 5, 1968 London, ENG October 11, 1968 York University, York, ENG October 12, 1968 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG October 18, 1968 Lyceum, London, ENG October 25, 1968 Granby Halls, Leicester, ENG October 30, 1968 Eel Pie Island, Twickenham, ENG November 9, 1968 Adelphi Cinema, Slough, ENG November 10, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 15-16, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG November 17, 1968 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG November 18, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 19, 1968 Glasgow, SCOT November 20, 1968 Empire, Liverpool, ENG December 9, 1968 The Pavillion, Bath, ENG December 11, 1968 Intertel Television Studios, Wembley, ENG (Rolling Stones Rock 'N' Roll Circus) 1969 January 17, 1969 Kings College, London, ENG January 19, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG January 24, 1969 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG January 25, 1969 Borough Road College, Isleworth, ENG February 1, 1969 Union Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG February 2, 1969 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG February 7, 1969 Top Rank Ballroom, Bristol, ENG February 8, 1969 Polytechnic Of Central, London, ENG February 14, 1969 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG February 15, 1969 Dreamland Ballroom, Margate, ENG February 22, 1969 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG February 22, 1969 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG February 23, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG March 1, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 2, 1969 Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG April 7, 1969 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG April 24, 1969 Fair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG April 25, 1969 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT April 26, 1969 City Hall, Perth, SCOT April 27, 1969 Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline, SCOT May 2, 1969 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG May 9-11, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supported by Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, supported by (9th) Maend, (10th) Mixed Generation, (11th) Rush. The American debut of Tommy! The Who decided to have their premiere performance of "Tommy" at the Grande. They rehearsed there all week long, needing music stands to help them memorize the lyrics as they went. "Tommy" then debuted that weekend to packed crowds and an enthusiastic reception) May 16-18, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY May 19, 1969 The Rockpile Club, Toronto, ON May 21, 1969 Capital Theatre, Ottawa, ON May 25, 1969 Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, MD June 1, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO June 5-6, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Chuck Berry & Albert King) June 8, 1969 The Guthrie, Minnesota, MN June 13, 1969 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supported by Bonzo Dog Band & Poco) June 14, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA June 17-19, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Woody Herman & A.B. Skhy) July 5, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Pop Proms 1969, supported by Chuck Berry) July 19, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG July 20, 1969 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG July 27, 1969 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG July 28, 1969 Whitburn Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG August 7, 1969 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG August 9, 1969 Race Course, Plumpton, ENG August 12, 1969 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supporting Jefferson Airplane & B. B. King) August 17, 1969 Max Yasgurs Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock) August 22, 1969 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG August 30, 1969 Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG August 31, 1969 Isle Of Wight September 21, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG September 29, 1969 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED October 5, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 10, 1969 Commonwealth Armory, Boston, MA (supported by The Flock & Pacem) October 11-12, 1969 Grande Riviera, Dearborn, MI October 14, 1969 C.N.E. Coliseum, Toronto, ON October 15, 1969 Capital Theatre, Ottawa, ON October 17, 1969 Holy Cross Field House, Worcester, MA October 18, 1969 Stony Brook University, Stony Brook, NY October 19, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA October 20-25, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 26, 1969 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA October 31, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL November 2, 1969 Washington, Georgetown, McDonough Gymnasium November 3, 1969 New York, NY, White Plains November 4, 1969 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT November 6, 1969 Livingston Gymnasium Indoor Track, Denison University, Granville, OH November 7, 1969 Ohio State University, Athens, OH November 8, 1969 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO November 10, 1969 Palace Theater, Albany, NY November 11-12, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Tony Williams' Lifetime) November 13, 1969 New Paltz University, New York City, NY November 14, 1969 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH November 15, 1969 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY November 16, 1969 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY The Who British Tour 1969 December 4, 1969 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG December 5, 1969 Palace, Manchester, ENG December 10, 1969 Champs Elysees Theater, Paris, FRA December 12, 1969 Empire, Liverpool, ENG December 14 & 16, 1969 Coliseum, London, ENG December 19, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG